


宠物

by KYotodo



Category: No One Lives (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	宠物

巴德——这是他刚刚决定的新名字——沿着公路一路向前，时不时地吹两声口哨。他很少能够心情愉快到吹口哨，不过他刚刚释放了一只同类，这足够让他吹口哨了。

他的好心情一直持续到公路拐上山林，一个人影出现在正前方。巴德尽可能快地踩了刹车，几乎是贴着那人停下。

“嘿，伙计，”巴德摇下车窗，“你在这儿——拍戏吗？”

那个人缓缓转身，弯腰（他很高）看向巴德，然后回答说：“拍戏？”

巴德眨了眨眼。男人穿着简单的衬衫和西裤，尽管不到一秒钟前他还是一身银色长袍。巴德仔细打量这男人，注意到他铂金色的长发，头上的银质发饰和手上的四个戒指。它们明显和这身衣服不搭，而更适合可能是巴德幻觉中闪闪发光的长袍。

“你干嘛站在路中间？”巴德问。

男人没有回答，自顾自看着巴德，隔了一会儿，他说：“带我去最近的城市。”

“你是要搭车吗？”巴德不太高兴地问，“你的车怎么了？”

“我的鹿死了，”这次男人回答了他，而且是双倍的，“我迷路了。”

“你管你的车叫鹿？”巴德笑了起来，“你一定很爱它，上来吧。”

他不是什么老好人，当然，不过他完全不介意做点符合公众期望的事，反正他现在没什么事干，而且心情持续愉悦。

男人慢慢地走到副驾驶座那边，仔细地观察着什么，然后拉开门进来。他的动作很慢，尽管举手投足都优雅大气，巴德还是觉得有点不对劲。

“你叫什么？”巴德关上车窗发动车子。

“瑟兰迪尔(Thranduil)。”男人回答说。

“瑟兰鹿(Thrandeer)，系好安全带。”

男人斜眼看着巴德，然后继续慢慢地拉出安全带，插进卡槽里。

“我叫巴德，”巴德说。

男人没有回答，只是专心致志地看着前方。

“很有趣，”巴德接着说，“你的衣服和我的衣服一模一样。”

“多么有趣的巧合。”瑟兰迪尔不动声色地回答。

“确实，”巴德点了点头，“你原本要去哪里？”

“已经不重要了，”瑟兰迪尔说。他接着问道：“我没有可以流通的货币，你介意我用戒指作为报酬吗？”

“呃，搭车这种事情的意义在于免费。”

“不仅仅是为了搭车，我假设到达下一个城市之前我们需要住宿。”

“别介意，我请客。”巴德说，“一个人旅行其实挺无聊的，我很高兴有人陪着。”

这句话让瑟兰迪尔转过头来看他；他转头的姿势相当引人注目，先是下巴过来，这样他就偏着头了；然后他把头摆正，这个时候他还看着正前方，这让他看起来有点像是翻白眼；接着他才把眼睛移过来。这整个动作当然很优雅，而且有点居高临下的味道。

瑟兰迪尔静静地看着巴德，好一会儿，他说：“你是一个很好的人。”

巴德几乎能闻到瑟兰迪尔的戒备。一个很有戒心的人。

“有人会这么说，有人不这么说，”巴德随口回答说，“我更希望你讲讲你的故事，或者至少跟我聊聊天。”

“我的故事就算不平庸，也很无趣。”

“我不这么想；任何一个有你这样长发的男人的故事都不会无趣吧。”

这句话不知哪里触动了瑟兰迪尔，他终于露出一点表情：一个悲伤的微笑，然后他说，“我的儿子的确有个不无聊的故事。”

“你有一个儿子！你看起来只有二十几岁，顶多三十岁。我不相信你的儿子能有什么故事。”

“我的话，大概有四十岁了吧。”瑟兰迪尔说，不知想到了什么，他的眼睛笑了，“我不显老而已。”

“照照镜子，瑟兰迪尔，你绝对不可能有四十岁。”

瑟兰迪尔低声笑了起来。

他们聊了很多，但实际上什么都没有聊。瑟兰迪尔总是挑些模糊不清的词。比如，巴德问起他的工作，他就说：“我手下有好几百人，但老实说，我不知道我会什么。”

“那么你是个经理之类的蛀虫咯。”

“差不多吧。”瑟兰迪尔说。

这稍微让巴德有些沮丧，但他的胃口也彻彻底底被吊起来了。他讨厌一切蠢人，而既然瑟兰迪尔足够聪明，他至少没法讨厌他。

“我们找个汽车旅馆吧，”巴德说，“差不多到了休息的时间。”

瑟兰迪尔微不可见地点了点头，然后才想起要说“好的。”

“我猜你的证件和钱包一起丢了，是不是？”

“嗯。”

他们在最近的小镇停下，找了个汽车旅馆。巴德停好车，拿自己的证件开了一间双人房。瑟兰迪尔一直默不作声地跟在他后面。

“8号房，”巴德摇了摇钥匙说，“上一间旅馆的老板也给了我8号房。”

这数字让他想起了他亲爱的同类。不知道她现在怎么样了呢？腹部的伤口不是很大，这时候手术已经完成了吧。

他把钥匙抛给瑟兰迪尔，“你上楼去，我去搬行李上来。”

瑟兰迪尔接住，看着巴德走出大门，转头问老板：“8号房在哪里？”

“三楼第二间房就是。”老板笑眯眯地说。

瑟兰迪尔径直走向楼梯。他很高兴这个地方还用钥匙，这稍微让他松了口气。

他花了点时间观察整个房间。一张能够容纳两个成年人的床，一个床头柜，一个衣柜，一把皮面椅子，靠墙有一套桌椅，桌旁的墙上镶有一面相当清晰的镜子。床正对着一个小柜子，上面放了一个黑色的盒子，材质很奇特。

在进门的左手边还有一个小些的房间，瑟兰迪尔只能认出浴缸和镜子，他据此猜测是盥洗室。

瑟兰迪尔脱了鞋袜放在进门右手边的鞋柜里，那里预先放有两双奇奇怪怪的鞋，瑟兰迪尔无视了它们，直接走向单独的椅子。

他坐上椅子，愉快地发现它相当柔软。他向后仰靠，微阖双眼。那场大火又出现在眼前。

人类的贪婪堪比龙。

即使那是巴德的子孙……

巴德。

他有点像房门钥匙，相似，但太多不同。这个巴德危险得多。如果说那个巴德是一支黑箭，唯有形势迫急时才能致命，那这个巴德就是一把匕首。

没有刀鞘的匕首。

瑟兰迪尔的直觉如是说。

他更加疲惫地睁开双眼，看着巴德把两个箱子放到床边。

“试下看我的衣服，”巴德说着递过来一套衣物，“如果穿不下，待会儿我们去买新的。”

瑟兰迪尔接过衣服，起身走向盥洗室。他不太期望巴德会主动退出房间。

脱衣服花了一点时间，这些衣服上有些新的链接关节。瑟兰迪尔花了一点时间弄懂怎么用它们。他换上巴德给他的衣服，有点紧。

“有点小，”他走出盥洗室对巴德说。

巴德原本躺在床上，看着那个黑盒子（现在它显示出图像，同时传出声音）；听到瑟兰迪尔的声音，他翻个身，侧卧着打量瑟兰迪尔。

那套衣服的确是小了点，因此巴德轻易发现，瑟兰迪尔明显没穿内裤。

巴德花了几秒钟思考这是否是一种暗示，接着他想到了初见时的那一眼和那套一模一样的衣服。如果，瑟兰迪尔是在模仿他，那么他不可能看到内裤，所以他也就不会穿内裤——咯擦，一片拼图归位。

有趣。

巴德漫不经心地移开视线，“先解决晚餐，再去买衣服。”

瑟兰迪尔应了一声，折回盥洗室。


End file.
